Odd Happenings
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: A group searches for the cause of the rifts on the island. A young girl tries to get her bearings around the island with the help of a vampire. A punk rocker has a secret she's never shared with anyone. If I said that these were normal happenings on the island, that wouldn't be true.


"The Meeting of the Island Council on today's date of September 29th, 2019, begins now. Just in case any of you forgot what we stand for-"

"Castor, we've had about 20 of these meetings over the past three years, I think we know-"

"AS I WAS SAYING before I was rudely interrupted, just in case any of you forgot what we stand for, no matter where we came from or our past, the goal is the same: achieve neverending justice across this entire island, no matter what happens, no matter who does what. We are to treat all offenders with a fair and unbiased trial. We know and see all that had happened and will happen to the island. When your name is called, please stand and state the region or point of interest you manage."

Silence fell across the room as Castor waved his wand, to which a scroll appeared and unrolled itself. Holding the paper and putting on his reading glasses, Castor began.

"Malice and Ark."

The faint screech of two chairs being pushed back rang throughout the hollow room as Malice and Ark stood to their feet. While Ark had a regal aura around her as she arose, Malice rose nonchalantly, as if she was bored. The appearance of the two accentuated their demeanors very well. Ark was indeed an angel, and wished to be treated as such. Dressed in a pure white gown with golden tips, she often gave off the impression that she was of supernatural descent. As if that didn't top the look, her neatly-combed white hair, halo over her head, golden heels, and angel wings completed her appearance. Needless to say, anyone under her command in her region went quiet when she spoke and never hesitated to do her will. However, she made sure that she was just and made sure she heard both sides of any conflict she found herself in. Her younger sister Malice, however, was almost the exact opposite. She looked exactly like Ark would occasionally describe her: a demon-spawn fresh out of the depths of hell. With a fiery skin tone and a pierced, glowing tail, she had a tendency to have a relaxed attitude towards almost everything. Donning a black leather coat over a matching ripped crop-top combined with shorts riddled with chains and fishnet stockings over heels, she was often called a "Punk Demon" by those who lived under her rule. Unlike her sister, she wanted to make the inhabitants feel like she was just a "normal" person. While her relaxed demeanor kicked in at the wrong times occasionally, she would always fight for what she believed was fair. Unfortunately, sometimes those opinions didn't exactly align with Ark's.

"Present," Ark announced in a calm tone.

"'sup?" Malice responded after blowing a red piece of bubble gum.

Castor sighed. "Malice, let me remind you; Ice King does NOT appreciate entrants of his castle chewing gum. He and Ice Queen had a hard enough time cleaning up the gum from the Battle Royale over the weekend."

Malice shrugged and raised and eyebrow. "Don't blame me! Zoey gave me this piece of gum."

"Well, make sure you chew it OUTSIDE the castle."

"Anyway," Ark said, eyeing Malice, "We rule the northwestern portions of the island: Starry Suburbs, Junk Junction, Pleasant Park, and Haunted Hills."

"Noted," Castor said as he checked off their names, "Ice King."

"Present; I rule the southwestern portion of the island: Polar Peak, Frosty Flights, Happy Hamlet, Greasy Grove," Ice King said as he glared at Malice, who wore a sly smile as she chewed her gum, "This is your final warning, Malice. Refrain from chewing gum in this castle."

Malice put her feet up on her round table and put up a middle finger tipped with a flame.

"I think I can handle the wrath of a walking icicle. It'd serve as a good warm-up," she responded with a smirk.

Although Ice King had a seemingly cold personality (**ba dum tss**), he was actually considered a respectful ruler and incredibly mild-mannered. He was known for his weekend Sofdeez town-halls where he partnered with Lil' Whip and asked his subjects for ways to be a better king. His appearance changed in accordance to mood. On normal days, he wore a blue set of armor with a banner draped over his chest displaying his kingdom's emblem. When agitated, his colors changed to black and red, when happy, he turned gold, when feeling neutral, he wore silver. At present, he wore red and black.

"You two can handle your differences when we're NOT starting a meeting. Next is Drift, the protector of Paradise Palms, Lucky Landing, Fatal Fields, and Salty Springs, but he requested off due to having a date with Brite Bomber."

"Speaking of which," Ark said, "Their 5th anniversary is coming up soon."

"And?" Malice asked.

"Are we doing anything, or...?"

"What is there to do?"

"Can we move this meeting along, please? I'd like to get this meeting over with quickly so Malice can stop chewing gum in here."

"Yes, let's move this along so I can kick the ass of the Sofdeez CEO."

"ENOUGH. Next is Ragnarok, but due to unforeseen circumstances, he requested Valkyrie to attend in his place."

"Present," Valkyrie said, standing up. Ragnarok, her older brother, was the ruler of Viking Village and Snobby Shores and she was next in line for the throne. As such, he made it a point to have her sit in on as many council meetings as she could to get a taste of the types of responsibilities that came with the position of ruler. With bright blue hair styled in ponytails and matching eyes, she certainly dressed the part of a viking. She wore enough armor to allow her to move while still providing protection, along with fur pants studded with the skull of a sabertooth. Her arms were rolled up with leather and protected with spiked iron armbands. "Thanks for allowing me to join on such short notice, Castor. Ragnarok really appreciates it."

"No problem. And thank you for your patience. Elmira and I are here; we rule over Wailing Woods, Risky Reels, Lonely Lodge, and Tomato Town."

However, Elmira, Castor's apprentice, was fast asleep at the table.

"How come she gets to take a nap?" Malice asked.

"Well, Malice, have you spent the last three days perfecting a spell that allows us to see impending events centuries into the future?"

"No, but I did catch shooting stars with Slumber until 3AM."

"So, nothing useful. Got it," Valkyrie wittily remarked.

"Who invited the kid to sit at the grown-ups table again?"

"Next are the Visitor and Omega."

Both stood up, but did not say a word. Omega was completely dressed in futuristic armor and had purple lights that glowed bright. Visitor was dressed in gray and turquoise armor that came from his planet and had a face that also changed depending on mood. However, those under their rule never understood what any of his facial expressions meant. Either way, they were both known of being largely unseen until there was a conflict. In that case, they appeared at random when no one least expected it.

The room fell silent as Omega brought up a minimap projection from his wrist. Tilted Towers, Loot Lake, Retail Row, and Dusty Depot were highlighted as where they reigned.

"Okay, then. Anyway, today's meeting is a short one. But first an announcement. As you all know, Malice and Ark brought their sisters to live on the island yesterday. They are currently waiting for them at Risky Reels, but does anyone have any vacant houses for them to live in? I was told the region didn't matter to them."

"Snobby's been vacant for a while, if they like the lack of technology," Valkyrie offered.

"Cassie would hate that. She loves tinkering with tech," Ark said.

"What about your other sister?"

"Zoey would prefer to live near quiet neighbors. Ark and I discussed Pleasant Park, but we don't know if she would want that."

"Greasy has been largely available recently. I'm sure they would like that, as long as they don't mind Guaco blasting his theme song every morning."

"No," both Ark and Malice said, simultaneously.

"Hmmm...Wailing Woods has a cabin, but I'm afraid it's usually used in the Battle Royale," Castor responded, "Maybe Lonely?"

"That could work for Cassie, not so much Zoey."

Visitor projected a picture of Tilted Towers.

"I'm sure that's the same situation," Ark said, "Tilted is a hot drop during the royale; Cassie is skilled in combat, so she'd be able to hold her own. Zoey, not quite."

"Your sisters sound like opposites," replied Ice King, "One sounds like she's willing to take risks and jump into the action, the other doesn't sound like a people person."

"Yep, sounds about right," Malice said, "You'll see it when you meet them. If you meet them."

"Alright, but back to the purpose of this meeting," Castor said, before slamming the base of his staff on the cold floor with a wooden _THUD. _Just then, a 3D portrayal of the map appeared with three spots of it labeled with light blue orbs. "We still don't know the sources of the rifts located at Pleasant, Greasy, and Paradise. I've asked Drift to investigate since he lives there, but the answer is the same; even when he has all of his interdimensional tools at his disposal, he can't figure out how they appeared. Ice King and Ragnarok are responsible for the one at the stone head. Have you uncovered anything in his absence, Ice King?"

"I'm afraid not. My powers are very limited in that regard. I was hoping Ragnarok would know since he also came from a rift alongside Drift. Unfortunately, he only knows about how the rifts closed shortly after their arrival."

"Damn," Malice said, putting her hands behind her head. "Have you guys ever considered that maybe those rifts were gateways to another world?"

Ark eyed Malice with murderous intent. "Malice...we've known that for the past three months. How are you only realizing that now-"

"Chill, Alice. I'm not finished. When the gateways disappeared following Ragnarok's and Drift's arrival, what if they signified the closing of a door? And then, now that they've reappeared, the door is opened again?"

"That idea makes sense, but I'm sure that it's already been considered by Castor," Ice King noted, to which Castor nodded.

"It has. Nothing has come out of those rifts for three months."

"Because we haven't seen anything come out of them. What if whatever came out is already on this island?"

"Then why did they leave the rifts active?"

"Just in case things don't work out, they can always leave," Malice replied, tapping her head with a smile. "I'm not as dumb as you all think."

"That's debatable," Ice King said, "Either way, that's a solid theory."

"Thanks, Mr. Freeze."

"Hmm...I'll ask Elmira to look into this. In the meantime, keep your eyes peeled in your respective POI sets for anyone with odd clothing or an odd appearance."

"You'll have to be more specific, Castor," Valkyrie noted, "Every other weekend, an inflatable tube man, an actual fox, and a clown come to Snobby to loot for the royales."

"Anyone wearing anything futuristic-like. Or anyone that you've never seen on this island before."

"There's a lot of gray area there too, but I see what you mean," Ark said.

"Good. Then, with that said, meeting adjourned."

"Nice," Malice said, before spitting out her gum at Ice King's feet. "See y'all next month. Come on, Ark."

"MALICE! Pick up your gum."

"Can't; it's already frozen," Malice smirked before flying towards Risky Reels with an annoyed Ark behind her.

Castor teleported both himself and Elmira back to Wailing, Valkyrie called out to Frostwing to take her back home, and Visitor and Omega entered coordinates to be rifted back to their areas of jurisdiction. Ice King, however, glowed black and red as he prepared to unleash his rage at Malice's antics.


End file.
